dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Smolder Dragon
The Smolder Dragon is a rare golden hybrid of the Fire and Air elements. Its main element is Fire. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons Hot lava-like blood flows through the smolder dragon's body. The black parts are used to partially release the heat. However, these parts are still hold a lot of heat, so hot that anything that isn't resistant to an average wildfire will turn straight into ash by touching the black parts. Defenses Touching the devastatingly hot black parts of the smolder dragon's body--which is easily done when fighting with a violently moving dragon in a fight--will likely burn the attacker's weapons or even its entire body to a crisp. Even if an attacker manages to pierce its hard, blue skin while avoiding the black parts, the blood flowing out will surely kill it--it is even hotter than the black parts. Other Abilities Smolder dragons give the term "warm blooded" a completely new definition. Their blood is about the same temperature as lava, and they will use the heat their blood generates to warm themselves in cold climates. Breath Weapon Smolder dragons will breath out a small burst of flames followed by a barrage of hot coals, which they ingest before-hand. Weaknesses If a smolder dragon happens to be forced underneath water, it will be enough to cool and harden its blood. Thus, these dragons absolutely HATE to fly over any body of water. Luckily, they still have access to water by inhaling its steam. Habitat Regions Smolder dragons are scattered throughout mountain ranges in the continent Aeolia, though some reach the West Coast and take up residence in Wrothmoore. Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting Smolder dragons wander rather than nest. Diet Smolder dragons kill and eat almost any creature smaller than they are, and burn their meals to a crisp before devouring them. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Smolder dragons are cagey and difficult beasts, prone to being tricksters and setting things on fire just to be inconvenient. Perpetually angry about something, they tend to be highly destructive. Social Order Smolder dragons are solitary, being highly aggressive to almost everyone, especially members of their own kind. Relationship to Wizards Smolder dragons' coexistence with wizards is a tenuous one. Rarely kept in parks let alone bonded due to their difficult to handle, aggressive, destructive nature, interactions with them must be kept very limited, as they are never truly tame and can turn dangerous to park visitors on a whim. Wild smolder dragons must be avoided at all costs. There is even a tale known of one attacking a village that was apparently too close to their territory. DDLA has ranked them as 5, higher than even the Scorch Dragon. When in a park Breeding The smolder dragon can be bred from two dragons of the Fire and Air elements but they are as rare as inferno dragons. Habitats Smolder dragons can be placed in Omnitats, Fire, Spooky, and Air habitats. How to care for You must be very patient with these beasts, as once you get them to open up with a steady supply of spicy foods and calm words, they will be constantly babbling on about things that infuriate them. It is best to train them from a young age to not internalize their anger, and to instead use that anger to fuel something else. These dragons can preform fire shows remarkably well. Just be sure to give them plenty of things to burn during this. And stop any joking kids from throwing water. Or anything for that matter if it isn't food. Favorite Treat This does not really matter, since it simply incinerates the treat and eats the ashes. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery TBA Origin of Name Smolder dragons are named for the appearance of their horns and wing membranes, which resemble smoldering embers. Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Golden Hybrids Category:Fire Category:Air Category:Wyverns Category:Carnivores Category:DDLA Rank 5